DE 196 15 596 A1 discloses an arrangement for feeding power into stator sections of a long stator magnetic railroad system.
Until now, the maximum possible acceleration during starting of a magnetic levitation vehicle which is driven by a linear motor has been limited by the output voltage from the converter, which could be increased only to a restricted extent. Desirable acceleration would necessitate an increase in the output voltage of the converter which would be technically impossible, or at least financially impossible. There are disadvantages particularly in the case of long vehicles, and on long stator sections. Another disadvantage during acceleration is a long distance from the closest substation which ensures the power supply to the stator sections. However, relatively short stator sections and relatively short distances between the substations are not feasible in the station area, because of lack of space. However, this is precisely where the vehicle needs to have particularly high acceleration during starting.
In the past, problems with acceleration during starting of the magnetic levitation vehicle have not occurred since the vehicles were relatively short and the stations were always arranged in the vicinity of the substation, that is to say an electrical power feed point.
Until now, the stator sections have always been connected in parallel with a power supply line, with the first connection of the stator section being connected to the power supply line, and the second connection of the stator section being connected to ground potential. One example is disclosed in DE 196 15 596 A1.